Super Sonic Team Possible: The Sonic and Amy Chronicles Episode 2
by kpFan739
Summary: Written by SonicFanfictions and licensed by kpFan739, It's Tom's first birthday, and Sonic and Amy are gonna throw a party for him. However something goes horribly wrong and Sonic and Amy have to leave to sort it out, leaving the others with Tom.


SSTP: The Sonic And Amy Chronicles, Episode 2

by ~SonicFanfictions, 6 hours, 2 minutes ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Teen / Short Stories

Sonic clumsily clambered out of bed. As per usual, he only had about 4 hours, if that, of sleep. He was used to it by now, so it didn't phase him too much. After all, his son was now a year old... Wait, a year old? Sonic looked at the calendar to ensure he had the date correct. He did. Exactly a year ago, Tom the Hedgehog was born. It was his first birthday. Well.

As Sonic was attempting to adjust to the day, a thought sunk in. Amy. What was she gonna do about this day. She's want to throw a party or something, which Sonic didn't really see the point in. He was one. He wouldn't remember this at all, so what was the point in making a big fuss about it? But he knew Amy would. She was Amy Rose after all, she has to make a big fuss about everything.

Amy arrived downstairs, holding Tom in her hands. She had a big smile on her face. A smile that scared Sonic. Because it was a 'I have something planned that you're not gonna like' kind of smile. He sighed. "Morning, honey."

"Good morning," she sat down on the sofa and placed Tom next to her. She looked at Sonic, that smile still spread across her face. "You know, it's Tom's birthday today."

"I know."

"So, I think we should do something special." Those words. They hit Sonic like a speeding bullet. He honestly didn't want this. Not because he didn't want a party, not because he didn't want to see his friends, not because Tom was only young... but because he didn't want to do anything. He was a man after all.

Of course, not matter how much Sonic protested, the party was happening. He'd learned by now that he never gets to do what he wants when Amy's around. She was always making him do things he didn't want to do. She was a woman after all.

She put Sonic in charge of making sure everyone can make it, getting a cake sorted out, getting a present for Tom and keeping quiet as he did so. Amy was in charge of getting the place decorated for the party, which she claimed was a lot more work than what her husband had to do. She got banners, balloons, special party plates and cups, special party table cloth... special party everything.

Amy placed the banners on the wall. They weren't anything special, just store bought banners that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" or "YOU'RE ONE TODAY". As she was busy decorating, Tom seemed to occupy himself by trying to build a LEGO model of his mother. There wasn't any pink bricks though, so she was green instead. And it looked more like a giant slime-ball that a hedgehog, but hey, he was only one.

After the banners, she started with the balloons. She had to blow them all up manually because they didn't have a pump. Or if they did, she didn't know about it. She had to let Tom blow one up to since he wouldn't shut up about it. He kept gurgling stuff that loosely translated to "Me!" and "I wan bow up!". He only managed to blow up half of a balloon, in the time it took Amy to blow up 14, but hey, he was only one.

Next on the agenda was to sort out the table. She placed a table cloth that again was store bought on top of the table. It was blue and had yellow and red stars scattered on it. It was made of plastic too. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for the occasion. She had also bought paper plates with Thomas the Tank Engine on them. Tom was a big fan of Thomas since they had the same name. And he liked trains. As well as the Thomas plates, there were paper cups with the same pattern as the table cloth. Amy placed plastic cartons of orange juice, blackcurrant juice and apple juice on the table. No alcohol at a children's birthday party, they had to like it or lump it. She had also planned a buffet, but she hadn't made the food yet. That was the next thing on the list.

Since Sonic was pretty much kicked out of the house for the day, he had to use his cell phone to contact everyone. Talk about waste of credit. First, he decided to call Blaze and Silver since they also had kids. It would be more likely for them to arrive. So he dialed their home phone number and waited.

"Hey, Sonic," came Blaze's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Blaze. Guess what?"

"Amy's decided to throw a party for Tom?"

"Correct."

"And you're asking if me, Silver and the triplets will come?"

"How are you doing that?"

"What time do you want us to come?"

"Around 3?"

"We're not busy then. Sure, we'll come."

"Thanks, Blaze. See ya at 3 then."

"See ya then, Sonic." She hung up. That was easy. Next, Tails. It shouldn't take much convincing to get him to arrive. He dialed the number and waited.

"Oh, hey, Sonic," Tails answered the phone.

"Yo, Tails. Can you make it to my place at 3 o'clock?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Tom's birthday. Amy's throwing a party for him."

"Oh, yeah. I'll try to get there."

"Thanks, buddy. See ya then."

"Bye." Blaze and Tails down, others to go. He managed to convince Knuckles and Rouge to tag along too, but Shadow just didn't want to come, so he didn't. Fair enough.

Afterwards, he had to go and get the present for Tom. But what do you get a one year old? He ran to Mobotropolis' town center, where all the stores were. He immediately ruled out the women's clothes stores, which took up about 40% of the town center anyway. Which left a bunch of food stores, toy stores, we-sell-anything-just-come-in-and-spend-rings-alre ady stores. Toy store might be the place to check first. After all, Tom loves toys. Like most toddlers. So that was definitely the place to go first.

Sonic headed to the aisle of boy's toys (unless Tom wanted a Monster High doll...)and looked to see what he could find. Nothing. Nothing that Tom hadn't already got anyway. Oh, the perks of having a mother that spoils you rotten.

Eventually, Sonic decided to get him a little T-Shirt. A VERY little T-Shirt. Adorabley little. Even Sonic couldn't help cooing at it. So he bought it. It was red and had the words "U WOT M8" written on it. Perfect. And after that, Sonic decided to go home.

It was now 2.30pm. Amy was just adding the final touch to the buffet and then everything was perfect. Just perfect. Now she just needed to wait for her dear darling husband to get back home.

He arrived about 2 minutes later, carrying the red T-Shirt in his hands and showing it to Amy. "This good enough?"

"Oh my God, that's adorable!" Amy squeed. "I can't wait to see him in it. Now where's the cake?"

"Uh, th-the what?" He knew he was forgetting something. The cake! How could he be so stupid? You can't have a birthday party without a cake.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, tell me you remembered the cake!"

"If I did tell you that, I'd be lying..."

"What?! You forgot the... How?!"

"You see, I was kinda focusing on getting the present and the guests and... It kinda slipped my mind." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Great, that was all they needed. Amy sighed and went to answer the door, putting on the best fake smile she could.

"Hiya!" It was Blaze, Silver and the triplets, Silvia, Isabelle and Titanium. They all arrived carrying a little present between them.

"Hi, come on it," Amy gestured inside the house and lead them to the living room which was where she had set up everything. Silver and Blaze sat down on the sofa whilst the triplets sat down with Tom and played LEGOs with him. Amy walked back into the kitchen and spoke to Sonic.

"Now people are here. What are we gonna-." The doorbell went off again before Amy could finish her sentence, so she went to answer it. It was Knuckles.

"Hey, Ames. Where's the party?" he said, carrying a wrapped box with him.

"In the living room, come on in," she gestured into the house and Knuckles entered. He sat down beside Blaze and Silver and begun to converse with them as Amy again went to the kitchen.

"We're gonna have to get the cake, y'know?" Sonic said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I know. But-." The doorbell. Amy went to answer it. Rouge.

"Hey, Amy. Long time no see."

"Hi, Rouge. Living room."

"Thanks." Rouge entered the house and sat down on the remaining vacant seat in the living room, joining in with Blaze, Silver and Knuckles' conversation. In the kitchen, Sonic was almost laughing. He found this rather amusing.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Amy clearly wasn't amused. "Because you're coming with me to get the cake."

"It's not really a two person job, Amy."

"I don't care, you're still coming. Get the car ready, I'll tell everyone what's going on." Before Sonic had a chance to protest, she walked into the living room and got everyone's attention. "Um, guys? Sonic and I have to go out for a bit because SOMEONE forgot the cake and we have to go get it. So, if you could just keep an eye on Tom for me please?"

"Of course," Blaze said. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Great. We should be about 20 minutes max." She gave a quick thumbs up and left the house to get the cake.

Whilst Sonic and Amy were out, the doorbell rang. It was obviously Tails. However, nobody heard the doorbell, so nobody got it. They were all too busy talking about useless adult crap. Silver and Blaze were mentioning how the triplets were doing now that they've started school. Knuckles was talking about his anger management classes and Rouge was just talking about whatever came to her mind.

While the adults were talking, Tom decided that LEGOs were boring, so he decided to go for a crawl. He hadn't yet mastered climbing the stairs on his own, so he just decided to go straight for the front door... which was closed. But not for long. Since Tails had got bored of waiting, he just decided to walk in, leaving the door open just long enough for Tom to get out without being spotted.

"What about this one?" Sonic pointed to a chocolate cake covered in chocolate sprinkles and chocolate balls.

"No way, he wouldn't sleep for weeks."

"Good point. This one?" he pointed to a SpongeBob SquarePants cake.

"He doesn't watch SpongeBob. Which is a shame because it's a good show. Can you find one with Thomas on it, he loved Thomas." They both begun to search for a cake with Thomas on it, but were unlucky. So they decided to settle for a cake that looked like a panda. Pandas are cool. Just as they got to the counter to purchase it, Sonic's phone rang. It said "Home". He answered it.

"Hello, Home."

"How much do you value your son?" came Knuckles' voice on the line.

"Quite a lot, why?"

"Well, he's kind sorta maybe a little bit not here."

"What?!" Sonic walked away from the counter, leaving Amy to purchase the cake on her own. He didn't want her to overreact. "What do you mean he's not there?"

"Tails says he may have got out when he opened the door. We're not sure what happened, Silvia just kinda told Blaze he was gone and we've been looking for him since."

"Well, sh- Just keep looking. He can barely crawl, he couldn't have gotten far."

"We'll keep looking, don't worry."

"Good. And please please PLEASE don't tell Amy. She'll have a heart attack."

"Oh, God, no, of course we won't."

"Okay. Well, we'll be on our way back in a little bit, so... just try to find him please. If you haven't, we'll join in."

"Okay, see ya in a bit, buddy."

"See ya." Sonic hung up. Great. Just what they needed. He was a pest, Tom. They couldn't leave him alone for a few minutes without him getting bored and wandering off. And he's only been able to crawl for a couple of weeks.

Tom hadn't gotten very far. He'd only got to the neighbour's garden, but of course nobody thought to look there. Silver was looking down the road, but not in anyone's back garden. That would be intruding. So because of this, Tom was still not found.

By the time Sonic and Amy had gotten home, everyone was dotted around everywhere looking for Tom. And of course, Amy was confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well..." Rouge was about to explain, but she was interrupted by Titanium shouting from upstairs.

"I see him!"

"What?" Amy was still confused, but nobody answered her. Blaze walked to the stairs and shouted to her son.

"Where is he, honey?"

"Next door's back yard."

"Can someone explain what's happening?" Amy was getting cross now.

"Um, we were playing hide and seek and Tom was the last one we needed to find," was Rouge's excuse. Blaze went to retrieve Tom from the garden, apologise to the neighbours and came back into the house.

With the birthday boy back where he belongs, it was time to open the presents. Silver, Blaze and family had gotten him a toy camera. It took real pictures, but not ones that could get developed. It was only a toy, after all. Knuckles got him a pair of socks. Classic Knuckles. Rouge had got him a cuddly teddy bear almost identical to the one he already had. She claimed that she got his teddy bear a younger brother. Tails had got him something that he had made himself. It was a miniature model of the Tornado and it came with a remote control. And then finally came the T-Shirt from his parents. Tom seemed to love everything but the socks. He just blew a raspberry at them.

"So, what we got planned for food?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"A buffet. Help yourselves." She gestured to the table and everyone ran as fast as they could, screaming battle cries as they did so. They were even pushing people out of the way. But Amy waited until everyone else was done to get hers and Tom's.

After everyone had grubbed up and had seconds (well, it was a buffet after all), it was time for the cake. Yay. They all gathered round and Sonic lit the candle.

"Okay, Tom, make a wish," he said, happily. He was now beginning to like the idea of a party for a one year old.

Tom blew out the candle and then clapped and giggled to celebrate the fact he did it in one go. And, of course, the triplets wanted a go as well, so they had to relight the candle three more times to give them all a chance to blow out the candle. Kids.

Following that was just a few hours of party games and dancing and just regular party stuff. And then everyone went home.

That evening, Amy set down the new teddy bear next to Tom's other one in his cot. She smiled at him and gently rubbed him until he drifted off. "Happy birthday, son," she said, softly, as she turned the light off and went into her own room. Sonic was already in bed and waiting for Amy to arrive.

"Today went better than expected," he said with a big smile on his face.

"You see?" Amy climbed into bed and turned to face him. "I told you it was a good idea."

"Well, you were right. We're not doing it again next year, are we?"

"Maybe. We'll see then."

"Well, a first birthday party was a lot of fun. I wish I could do it again, to be honest."

"You wish you could have a first birthday party for Tom again?"

"Not just for Tom, a first birthday party in general."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends. What do you think I'm saying?"

"That we should have another kid?"

"Look at that, I was thinking what you were saying."

Amy giggled playfully. "Well, why not?"

Stage clear, Rank A, The end, bloody etc.


End file.
